Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for updating an OS (Operating System) in PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) configured to update an OS in a PLC, and to perform an operation by instantly applying the updated OS to the PLC, and a method using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
The information disclosed in this Discussion of the Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
Various types of apparatuses have emerged for factory automation concomitant with development in automation fields due to sophisticated technologies. As one of apparatuses for factory automation, a PLC uses programmable memories for performing functions such as logics, sequences, timings, counts and operations through digital or analog (I/O) input/output modules. The PLC, an apparatus configured to control various devices, machineries and processes in a factory, is a core element for factory automation, and one of effective means configured to satisfy various requirements for factory automation.
The PLC can provide, in a module or in a basic unit, various functions such as four fundamental arithmetic operations, input/output of digital signals, input/output of analog signals, communication, position determination and high speed counts.
OS updates in PLC are frequently generated, even after products are shipped out from a factory, for functional upgrade, bug correction and functional addition, among others. In order to update the OS in PLC, and to allow the PLC to be operated according to an updated OS, power of PLC must be turned off and turned on again, or system reset must be performed to do the initialization, where OS updated in the initialization process is uploaded on a working memory and operation must be performed according to the updated OS.
Thus, conventionally, it takes many hours to update the OS on the PLC, and to allow the PLC to operate according to the updated OS, whereby productivity of products using the PLC is much decreased.